linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Linkin Park Underground
The Linkin Park Underground (also known as the LPU and the LP Underground) is the official fan club of American rock band Linkin Park, formed in November 2001 by the band and Jessica Bardas. It has several levels of membership, the cheapest package is the "Online Only" package which typically features pre-sale concert tickets if the band is touring that year, a squirrel mail email account ending on the band's official website, participation in contests (depending on the country, as contests have legal issues), and access to the members-only website, the videos, photos, chat rooms, and forums within. The Standard Pass includes the Online Only pass, but a package with a t-shirt, exclusive LPU CD and other goodies (typically stickers and guitar picks) is mailed out to the consumer. Every year, at late November or early December the contents of the package are changed with the launch of the new version of the LPU, currently in 9.0, and the old package is discontinued. Since 6.0, the standard pass has been available to purchase at Best Buy. In later years the Bonus Pass was added, where items from a previous version were shipped with the Standard Pass. Also, starting in 8.0, the most expensive tier was released, the Premier Pass, at above $80 in the U.S. Source(s): Linkin Park Underground Online Features The site has a message board (forum) where members can discuss Linkin Park and all related subjects. The site has a radio service and a TV service known as LPUTV. The site also has a chat room, most times used as a social place by regulars, but a band member can come in expected or unexpected. During unexpected chats the room is flooded with spam and is often filled to the max. Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 1.0 Launched November 2001. * CD: Hybrid Theory EP (Re-issued) * T-shirt: Mike Shinoda designed shirt with the Winged Soldier from Hybrid Theory. * Other package contents: sticker and patch, membership card, band picture, introductory letter written by the band, and 4 newsletters mailed out in the course of the year. The LPU launched with a US$25 price tag for local people in the United States, and $40 for international fans. The first 500 people who joined the LPU had their Hybrid Theory EP autographed by the band. Later on, the Reanimation DVD was sent out as a Christmas present. * LPU 1.0 Exclusive Merchandise * LPU 1.0 Newsletter Issue 1, 2002 * LPU Hoddie (M, L, XL, XXL) - $31.98 * LPU T-Shirt (M, L, XL, XXL) - $15.98 * LPU Mousepad - $6.40 Track Listing: # Carousel # Technique (short) # And One # Step Up # High Voltage # Part of Me (Ambient/Secret)1 1A hidden track for the original of the EP. Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 2 Launched November 2002. * CD: LP Underground 2 * T-shirt: Black with white and red rectangle saying "Linkin Park Underground 2.0" * Other package contents: sticker, key chain, band picture, guitar pick, membership card, introductory letter, and one newsletter mailed out at the end of the year. The international standard pass price dropped to $32 US dollars. The website for most of the year kept the blue, gray, and orange motif. In July 2003 it was switched over to a blue and white design featuring band pictures from the Ambassador Hotel photo shoot for Meteora. In early 2003, Linkin Park made a tour exclusively for LPU members. In April, LPUers near Los Angeles were selected to participate in the filming for the Faint music video. Track Listing: # A.06 (short) # With You (Live) # Pts.Of.Athrty (Crystal Method Remix) # Dedicated (Demo 1999) # High Voltage (Live) # My December Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 3 Launched November 2003. * CD: LP Underground 3, includes 5 songs left on DVD for Linkin Park's Live in Texas, but not on the CD. * T-Shirt: Mike Shinoda designed blue and white design on a navy blue shirt. * Other package contents: Stickers, band picture, membership card, window cling, guitar pick, postcards from the winners of the LPU 2.0 Postcard Contest, and one newsletter mailed out at the end of the year. The website kept the same design from the end of 2.0, but the bright blue was switched to a duller red. A secret poll gave away secret tickets to a secret concert at the Roxy, where a joint show between Linkin Park and Jay-Z revealed Collision Course. Track Listing: # Don't Stay (Live) # Figure.09 (Live) # With You (Live) # By Myself (Live) # A Place for My Head (Live) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 4 Launched November 2004. * CD: LP Underground 4 * T-Shirt: a bird of prey (birdy), orange X design, and white LPU 4.0 logo on a Grey shirt. * Other Package Items: Wristband, pin, orange guitar pick, intro letter, membership card, band picture, stickers, and a newsletter mailed out at the end of the year. The website changed to dark green with an orange banner at the top featuring "Linkin Park Underground 4,0" in large lettering, and birdy (whose purpose was to eat noobies, according to a moderator) in the background. Track Listing: # Sold My Soul to Yo Mama # Breaking the Habit (Live) # Standing in the Middle (Feat. Motion Man) # Step Up / Nobody's Listening / It's Goin' Down (Live) # Wish (Nine Inch Nails cover) (Live) # One Step Closer (featuring Jonathan Davis) (Live) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 5 Launched November 2005. * CD LP Underground 5 * T-shirt: Helicopters, milk crate and script LPU 5 logo on a dark grey shirt. * Other Package Contents: keychain, cell phone sticker, pin, guitar pick, intro letter, membership card, stickers, and newsletter mailed out at end of the year. Website changed to a gray design with helicopters and milk crates with vinyl records in them. On the very last day of 5,0, the forums were hacked. Track Listing: # Somewhere I Belong (Live) # Breaking the Habit (Live) # Public Service Announcement - Intro (featuring Jay-Z) (Live) # Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying from You (with Jay-Z) (Live) # Big Pimpin'/Papercut (with Jay-Z) (Live) # Jigga What/Faint (with Jay-Z) (Live) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 6 Launched December 2006. * CD: LP Underground 6 * T-Shirt: Green insect with LPU 6 logo on black shirt. The type of black shirt in the Best Buy package differed from the one in mail order packages. * Other Package Contents. stickers, wristband, ringtone and wallpaper for compatible cell phones, intro letter, membership card, newsletter mailed out at end of the year. This was the first year fans had the option to get the LPU package from a compact box at Best Buy, located next to Linkin Park's other CD's, instead of having to wait for the mail order to arrive. The LPU discount did not apply to Minutes to Midnight pre-orders. The launch of 6.0 was delayed with a total redesign of the website. The website integrated myspace-style social networking into its site, but only halfway finished integrating. It became possible to meet new LP fans and "friend" them, publish a blog, upload pictures and comment on other user's profiles. Some pages on the vBulletin forums redirected to the main site, and since the main site did not support vBulletin functions, features such as the new posts button, and ignore list for the forums were broken. The email server lost the ability to forward mail to a second address, and to block spam. People who had their email forwarded previously still had it forwarded after the change, but they could not change the settings. Site login was also changed to clique ID, so that members of the Fort Minor Militia and later the Linkin Park Network itself can link their accounts together. The site itself featured a green and black design featuring a winged insect. Track Listing: # ANNOUNCEMENT SERVICE PUBLIC # QWERTY # QWERTY (LIVE) # PUSHING ME AWAY (LIVE) # BREAKING THE HABIT (LIVE) # READING MY EYES (XERO COVER) (LIVE) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 7 Launched December 2007. * CD: LP Underground 7 * T-shirt: Scissors with LPU 7 logo on black shirt. * Other package contents: shoelaces, ringtone and wallpaper for compatible cell phones, intro letter, stickers, and membership card. For the first time, and likely because of inflation and the state of the economy since 2001, the LPU raised its standard pass to $28 for United States fans, and $35 for international fans. The free hard copy newsletter was discontinued, citing environmental reasons. LPUers had the option to buy a hard copy of the newsletter, or download a PDF file for free. The newsletter was now printed on recycled paper and came in a book format, rather than the poster-fold out formats in previous years. The website had a red and black design adorned with scissors. Track Listing: All performances are live from Projekt Revolution 2007: # No More Sorrow (Toronto, ON) # What I've Done (Hartford, CT) # One Step Closer (Syracuse, NY) # Given Up (West Palm Beach, FL) # Numb (The Woodlands, TX) # Crawling (Holmdel, NJ) # The Little Things Give You Away (Atlanta, GA) # In the End (Toronto, ON) # Bleed It Out (Raleigh, NC) # Faint (Holmdel, NJ) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 8 Launched December 2008. * CD: Sweet Hamster Like Jewels from America by a band called Mmm...Cookies (Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington) * T-shirt: large tree and fan-designed 8.0 logo on black shirt. * Other Package Contents: stickers, membership card. Mike Shinoda hinted at "new music" for LPU 8, which turned out to be "cookies" or songs that the band does out of boredom or after over-thinking serious music efforts too much. It had very mixed receptions. Shinoda later released "Lockjaw" in digital download on the forums as a Christmas present. LPU showed more human presence starting in 8.0 with frequent loot giveaways on LPU, twitter, Facebook and Myspace. (consisting usually stickers and promo items, and occasionally a t-shirt) and much more communication with the fan base. The Premier Pass was added, the big ticket item was a wood and glass plaque bearing the band with fake signatures and the words "official LP Underground member." The logo was decided from an art contest held during 7,0. The website changed to black, gray and pink designs, featuring a tree, though other than that the design is nearly identical to 7.0. Track Listing: # You Ain't Gotsta Gotsta # Bubbles # No Laundry # Da Bloos # PB N' Jellyfish # 26 Lettaz in Da Alphabet Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground 9 Launched December 2009. *CD LP Underground 9: Demos * T-shirt: headphones with fan-designed white and red LPU 9 logo on a light gray shirt. * Other package contents: iPod ear bud click-ons, guitar pick, intro letter, stickers. This was the first year to not include a membership card. LPU radio was also added to the website, featuring a collection of various songs from the Underground CD collection. Like 8.0, 9.0's logo was decided from an art contest. The once-regular referral contest made a return in 9.0. Since LinkinPark.com was redesigned to a Linkin Park Ning Network and lost cliqueID's, LPU accounts were no longer tied to accounts at linkinpark.com, though the LPU still uses cliqueID. Also, like in 6,0, LPU discounts do not apply to the pre-orders for A Thousand Suns. The website was heavily redesigned visually with red, black, and brown/off-white, with sepia toned pictures of recording equipment making part of the background. Some forum features lost in 6.0 were restored. Track Listing: # A-Six (Original Long Version 2002) # Faint (Demo 2002) # Sad (By Myself Demo 1999) # Fear (Leave Out All the Rest Demo 2006) # Figure.09 (Demo 2002) # Stick and Move (Runaway Demo 1998) # Across the Line (Unreleased Demo 2007) # Drawing (Breaking the Habit Demo 2002) # Drum Song (The Little Things Give You Away Demo 2006) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground X: Demos Launched November 2010. Leading up to the launch of LPUX, fans were warned that the servers would be switched to the NING network and that things would be run very differently. This became apparent as members were given the opportunity to hear the whole album before the release alongside a Laser Light Exhibition at the Best Buy Theater as well as access to presale tickets to the September 14th A Thousand Suns release show. Another event introduced to LPUX was the LPU Summit where fans could learn more about what goes on behind a Linkin Park tour, play the band's instruments and hear the band play an exclusive show. At the LPU Summit, the presentation of the LP Underground X: Demos CD happened and the track list was fast leaked on to fan sites swiftly followed by the audio leak. Following the event, pre-sales for Linkin Park's North American Tour were announced on LinkinPark.com alongside the opportunity to sign up to LPUX and receive the exclusive CD. Other announced benefits are: Monthly LPUX Pass: * Opportunities for Linkin Park concert pre-sale tickets * Including FIRST pre-sale access to the September 14th New York show - Linkin Park’s ONLY 2010 US show * Access to some of the BEST SEATS in the house reserved for LPU * Access to exclusive online chats with members of Linkin Park * Access to free exclusive LPU online downloads * Access to the LPU giveaway for Linkin Park prizes And the Annual Onliny LPUX Package (60$ per year) which includes: * ALL of the Monthly LPUX Pass benefits for an entire YEAR, Plus chances for special LPU experiences and events such as: * Exclusive chances for access to LP special events including the * A Thousand Suns Debut Listening Event and Laser Light Exhibition * Linkin Park Meet & Greet opportunities at concerts * Access to exclusive LPU merchandise and bundle offers * Free download of A Decade Underground, an exclusive LPU digital download of songs released by the LPU over the last 10 years (includes "Pretend to Be (Demo 2008)") Track Listing: # Unfortunate (Demo 2002) # What We Don't Know (Demo 2007) # Oh No (Points of Authority Demo) # I Have Not Begun (Demo 2009) # Pale (Demo 2006) # Pretend to Be (Demo 2008) # Divided (Demo 2005) # What I've Done (M. Shinoda Remix) # Coal (Demo 1997) # Halo (Demo 2002) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground XI Launched November 2011. After requests to bring back the message board, LPU website was changed from Topspin platform to ground(ctrl), with returning member's profiles and blogs, but not e-mails. Also, points system (as part of ground(ctrl) platform) was added with a special Points store, where some exclusive items (posters, t-shirts, goods from previous seasons) are available to buy for points, that members can get for the social activity). When the season was launched, only Monthly ($10, online only) and Annual ($60) was available, with special offer to buy LP Underground XI with a membership for a special price ($61.11 - $65). Later, on January, 26, new membership tier was announced, called LPU11 Pass, $25 for annual online membership with a small package - exclusive laminate and lanyard. Full Annual membership for $60 was renamed to LPU 11 Plus Pass, and everyone who bought Annual LPU 11 membership before this announce, now have one guaranteed Meet & Greet, that can be used anytime,even after 4 years from announcement's date. Membership benefits are the same that in LPUX season, but now not only LPTV are available for download, but LPU-TV too. Items in Annual Membership Package: * T-shirt with LPU logo, LPU 11 flag, earplugs with case, laminate and lanyard. Track Listing: # YO (MTM Demo) # Slip (1998 Hybrid Theory Demo) # Soundtrack (Meteora Demo) # In the End (Demo) # Program (Meteora Demo) # Bang Three (What I've Done Original Demo) # Robot Boy (Test Mix, Optional Vocal Take) # Broken Foot (Meteora Demo) # Esaul (A Place for My Head Demo) # Blue (1998 Hybrid Theory Demo) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground XII Launched November 2012. LPU members can get access to the LPU website to get the LPU12 Pass ($25, online only) with an early entrance to Linkin Park shows, and chances for the Meets & Greets for LPU12. Plus, LPU fans can get access to concert pre-sale tickets and international summit events (additional fee required for Summit Pass), live video chats with the members of Linkin Park online, monthly LPU auctions and giveaways. Also, any LPU fan can get access to the entire LPU-TV and LPTV archive, and online community access and connections to LP fans from around the world. The LPU12 Plus Pass ($60, online only) includes all benefits in the $25 LPU Pass when they get it online, same for the LPU12 Pass. Plus, LPU fans can get the Gift Membership online with a redemption code to give a membership to a friend. The LP Underground XII CD includes ten unreleased demos from the Hybrid Theory era, the Meteora era, and the Minutes to Midnight era. The official LPU12 trailer can be seen online on the HOME screen on the official LPU website. Limited Edition LPU12 Merchandise Package: Official LPU12 T-shirt, water bottle, carabiner keychain, guitar pick, Lanyard & Membership Laminate, access to LP events including international, LPU Summits. Track Listing: # Homecoming (Minutes to Midnight Demo) # Points of Authority (Demo) # Clarity (Minutes to Midnight Demo) # Asbestos (Minutes to Midnight Demo) # Bunker (Minutes to Midnight Demo) # So Far Away (Unreleased 1998) # Pepper (Meteora Demo) # Debris (Minutes to Midnight Demo) # Ominous (Meteora Demo) # Forgotten (Demo) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground XIII Launched November 2013. * CD: LP Underground XIII LPU fan members can get access to these following: * Get your ALL IN ONE + CD package today for only $57 + Shipping ($13 in savings) This includes the Digital Subscription and all of the add on items: * 12 months access to Members only community * Pre-Sale tickets Opportunities * Meet & Greet Opportunities * Band Chats * Access to Exclusive Music * Access to Exclusive Events1 * Downloadable LPU App * LPU Auctions * LPU-TV / LPTV Downloadable Episodes * Welcome Letter from Joe * LPU XIII Jersey (Available in Men’s and Women’s sizes) * LPU PlugAir (Unlock exclusive content via iPhone and Android) * LPU / HARD ROCK Poster (created by LPU member Andhika Nugraha) * LPU XIII Lanyard + Laminate (Unlocks Early Entry Benefit) * LPU XIII CD (featuring 10 unreleased demos and 2 LPU Sessions tracks) 1LPU SUMMIT Passes Sold Separately. Track Listing: # Basquiat (2007 Demo) # Holding Company (Lost in the Echo 2011 Demo) # Primo (I'll Be Gone, Longform 2010 Demo) # Hemispheres (2011 Demo) # Cumulus (2002 Demo) # Pretty Birdy (Somewhere I Belong 2002 Demo) # Universe (2006 Demo) # Apaches (Until It Breaks Demo, No. 1) # Foot Patrol (Until It Breaks Demo, No. 2) # Three Band Terror (Until It Breaks, No. 3) # Truth Inside a Lie (By Ryan Giles, LPU Sessions 2013) # Change (By Beta State, LPU Sessions 2013) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground LP Underground XIV Launched November 2014 CD: LP Underground XIV LPU XIV comes with different packages below: LPU XIV Bundle - $50: - 1 Year membership with all the digital benefits - Welcome Letter from Chester - Laminate + Lanyard - T-Shirt - LPU XIV CD - James Jean illustration Sticker Sheet - LPU Bracelet - Guitar Pick LPU XIV + Music - $25: - A Physical or Digital Download of the LPU XIV CD - 1 Year membership with all the digital benefits LPU XIV Digital Membership - $20: - 1 Year membership to the LPU - Direct Message other members - Write your own LPU Blog - Write in the LPU Only Forum Topics - Pre-Sale tickets Opportunities - Meet & Greet Opportunities - Band and Crew Chats - Access to Exclusive Music - Access to Exclusive Events - Access to LPU Summit Passes - Monthly Giveaways - LPU Auctions - LPU-TV Exclusives - LPTV Downloadable Episode LPU XIV Non-member Account - Free: - Create your own LinkinPark.com profile - Meet and interact with other Linkin Park fans - Post on the official Linkin Park forum - Comment on posts and content - Watch all LPTV episodes in the LPTV Theater - Collect Social Points by staying active in the community Track Listing: # Aubrey One (2009 Demo) # Malathion+Tritonus (2008 Berlin Demo) # Berlin One, Version C (2009 Demo) # Blanka (2008 Demo) # Heartburn (2007 Demo) # Breaking the Habit (Original Mike 2002 Demo) # Dave Sbeat feat. Joe (2009) # Froctagon (2009 Demo) # Rhinocerous (2002 Demo) # After Canada (2005 Demo) Source(s): Linkin Park Underground Category:Fandom